


Pull Me Down

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am again. After reviews of people saying they wanted an update of my former story 'Save My Life', I created a second part. I hope you like it. This is longer than the last chapter, just so you know. On top of every chapter I'm going to put in lyrics of songs that move me or get stuck in my head. Please remind me if I do forget it! ;) I'm going to stop blabbing. I don't own TVD. I grant the courtesy to Julie Plec. No Beta. Set some time after 3x03. Warning: Lemons in this chapter! P.S. Thank you, SweetyK for reminding me of the "tiny" technical problem. I'm sending you a cookie and a hug! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. After reviews of people saying they wanted an update of my former story 'Save My Life', I created a second part. I hope you like it. This is longer than the last chapter, just so you know. On top of every chapter I'm going to put in lyrics of songs that move me or get stuck in my head. Please remind me if I do forget it! ;) I'm going to stop blabbing. I don't own TVD. I grant the courtesy to Julie Plec. No Beta. Set some time after 3x03. Warning: Lemons in this chapter! P.S. Thank you, SweetyK for reminding me of the "tiny" technical problem. I'm sending you a cookie and a hug! ;)

[What Caroline wore in the bar](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129020005&.locale=de)

Pull me down if you want to

_and I hope that you want to_

_Cause I want to be your man_

_And I wanna say it loud_

_You can show me where trouble goes_

_Tell me secrets only trouble knows_

_Cause you wanna be my girl_

_And you wanna say it loud_

_**\- Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko -** _

_What happened before:_

Caroline went to Klaus so he could save her friend Tyler who was poisoned by a hunter. He turns him into a hybrid, and therefore sires him.

* * *

_3 Weeks later..._

If you saw the young woman sitting at the counter of a sordid bar which was located across the highway, sipping a Rum and Coke, you would think she got her heart broken by a guy, wouldn't you?

Granted, she was sitting on her stool for about an hour nursing a drink and kept them coming. Every time a man even came within proximity and was about to utter a come-on, she'd hiss and exert a death glare which made every poor guy never stand a chance as they scurried off in shaking boots.

Another possibility could be a quarrel with her friends that made her feel inclined to wallow her sorrows in this kind of joint.

Well, I guess you would never think of the alternative of her friend, who she was kind of starting to more than like, getting killed so he could be saved (she sort of initiated that by going to an immortal-badass-hybrid-king and asking for his help). Her friend was a werewolf, recently turned into a hybrid. Half-wolf, half-vampire. Complicated and twisted, huh? Well, that was her world.

As Caroline propped her chin on her elbow, she began to think of what a mess her life has become since ... everything. First turning into a vampire, becoming friends with a werewolf who could bite her anytime - and that would mean: Bye-bye Vampire Life! Let's not forget a freakish hot hybrid guy coming into town (I didn't say hot, okay?! He's so not!), wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls and turning everything upside down.

Now this guy wants to get himself more puppies for his collection? _I mean, seriously?! Just go to the freaking animal shelter and get yourself one._

She just longed for the good, old and easy times when her friend Tyler wasn't always on the lap of Klaus, trying to please his master at every turn.

Just here she was at a sleazy and quite questionable place, only that her friends wouldn't see what was bothering her. Still she doubted they would notice since they were all so focused on a new Elena-related problem. Which brought her back to this hybrid.

Merely thinking about this insane guy made her want to shag hi- _no! I meant gag him._ Gag him.

Speak of the Devil ...

"What a pleasant surprise, love." came the soft words whispered into her right ear.

... and he shall appear.

How wonderful. _I have naughty thoughts of him and he materializes for real. God, can anyone just shoot me now?_

Caroline turned with a sigh, realizing just now how tipsy she really was and put on an irritated face. "Oh, it's you." When the blonde tried to cross her arms, she noticed barely that her body didn't really want to function with her body and she looked like a gangster trying to appear tough to Klaus.

Seeing her hands holding her elbows evoked a barely choked laugh which he tried to hide with his most serious look. But failed miserably. It still didn't mean that her words didn't sting.

"What are you doing here, love, all by your lonesome?"

"Well, who says I'm alone, huh?" Even to her the words sounded slurred. _Stay strong, Caroline. Put your big-girl-pants on!_

Simultaneously, they both looked to her right seat which was, of course - empty.

Pulling up his eyebrows and folding his arms behind his back, Klaus kept an attentive stance, saying 'I'm all ears'.

Caroline tried to come up with something and knew that her buzzed brain wouldn't come up with sober ideas (pun intended).

"Can't you see him? His name's José. And he can only be seen by awesome people!"

Now that truly cracked him up. Caroline begrudgingly admitted that she liked his deep laugh, but totally did not like that it was at her expense. As she stretched her arm for another drink to cover up her face of embarrassment, she could barely blink when her damn hybrid grabbed her arm.

"Alright, love. I think you've had enough for one night." He paid her tab as he dragged her out of the establishment.

Trying to ignore the burning heat scorching her skin where he touched her, she attempted to remember that she was supposed to be angry that this, _ugh!,_ psychotic, crazy and brute egomaniac was cutting her fun night off!

"What the hell is wrong with you? I so do not need your help. This is the freaking Twenty-first century, okay? I make my own decisions and I certainly don't want the advice of a guy who wants his own collection of puppies! Oh my God, you're Cruella de _Klaus_!" Caroline had no idea how she come up with feminist ideals to Disney Villains.

"Who is - what?" Klaus was so perplexed that he stopped moving without realizing.

"Never mind. Would you just let go off me? I can drive home on my own." She barely went one step towards her silver Ford Fiesta before she was raised in the air, laid on a sturdy shoulder, her backside in the air.

Caroline could only blurt out a startled cry when she detected that this crazy-ass-hybrid was carrying her like a petulant child. She never felt more humiliated in her life before!

Klaus inwardly sighed at the feeling of this glorious body on his shoulder. He revelled in her soft skin as he imperceptibly caressed the back of her thigh. It was not so bad that this part of her anatomy connected to her luscious looking buttocks.

"Ugh! Put me down, you damn hybrid! I can walk. What about my car?!" Caroline yelled these words outraged in the rhythm of her fists banging with all her might against his back, but to her it felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Don't worry, love. You'll see it tomorrow again."

When the rage cleared her foggy brain she perceived the strong hand having a tight hold over her leg. His warm hand didn't help her mind that was already in the gutter. _Klaus's hands on her skin stroking a path only he knew of. Wet lips breathing hot air in her neck. She arched her back with all the sensations coursing through her body, leaving her in a wiggling mess. Caroline felt him putting a firm hand on her stomach, initiating dominance, making her feel helpless but, oh so turned on. This guy will be the death of her, she thought. When she felt his hot breath going south, Caroline knew she too far gone in her arousal to care about anything else around her as he used his tongue to li-_

"Caroline."

The vampire opened her eyes when she realized she was still perched on his shoulder, and more importantly having indecent and worrying fantasies ... again. She made out the uttered words spoken by the insane, controlling hybrid and not her fantasy-Klaus.

"Everything okay?" Did she detect something in his voice?

"Uh, ... yes." If she wasn't so flustered, she would have snapped at him despite his caring tone.

* * *

This girl will be the death of me, Klaus thought. He could have never predicted what would happen as he pulled this woman over his shoulder. Granted, he knew what he was doing and liked the idea of touching her and asserting his dominance on her.

However when he registered the distinct smell of her arousal, he was a goner. In this moment he never felt more blessed and cursed with his werewolf gene. Besides, it didn't make his 'walking problem' any easier.

He was though plagued with her secret thoughts and wondered who was evoking these sentiments of her. Hopefully not this _pup_.

Klaus truly appreciated the view of her short royal blue dress ... and let's not forget the dangerous looking black stilettos he wouldn't mind digging into his back as he'd hold her thighs.

Focusing his thoughts elsewhere, Klaus noticed that he reached his destination as he placed Caroline in the passenger seat.

"Are you going to put my seat belt on up next?" Caroline teased.

Chuckling, Klaus murmured, "If all you wanted was my hands on you, all you had to do was ask."

Without waiting for a retort Klaus closed her door and went to the driver seat.

When they were on the road, he felt the gaze of Caroline, looking at him puzzled.

"What were you even doing here?" Caroline asked finally.

"What were _you_ doing there?" Klaus retorted with a counter question.

"Well, ... I asked you first." Caroline replied with a taunting smile.

After some time to think if he should tell the truth he decided, "I was worried about you."

Shock. That's how he would decipher the look on the young vampire's face. "Uh, you? But ... why?"

He saw how she indeed had not a hunch what to retort to that. Maybe Caroline was expecting a more bantering kind of conversation, nothing serious. Perhaps she was letting things slide when she was with her so-called friends, but not with him.

"I know you're mad at me." Klaus stated.

"Why would I be mad with you?" Caroline stammered with a smile. Nice try, sweetheart. Your smile can't fool anyone.

"Do you remember a week ago? At the Town Square?" He continued when he saw her trying to deny everything vehemently. "You were wearing a white summer dress and just leaving the Grill as you saw me crossing the street. And what did you do?" Klaus looked at Caroline expectantly.

"This was not what..."

"I'll tell you what you did. You went still as a statue and just ... turned around. Pretending I wasn't even there." He had to admit it still hurt when she turned her back on him. Even after everything he did for her.

"I just want you to tell me what's wrong, Caroline. I saved your friend's life. You asked me and I did. Now tell me why you recently act like I'm a stranger to you."

With a hard voice Caroline said, "Do you really want to know? Well, guess what? Don't ask things you don't want to hear the answers to."

After the outburst of Caroline it has gone quiet in the car. Klaus had no idea how to change her opinion of him, though as much as he wanted to and Caroline felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

She admitted that she was partly responsible for her own predicament when she literally begged for Klaus's help. Caroline gathered her courage when she spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus tense and lick his lips. _God, these lips. Caroline, FOCUS!_

When he stayed silent she continued in her rant, "I know I shouldn't be mad at you when I asked you to save Tyler's life - " _Gosh, why does he always have to make a fist when I say his name?!_ " - and I'm grateful for what you did. But you turned everything upside down in this town! Siring hybrids, wreaking havoc and playing the bad guy. When will this ever end?" By the end her hands were in her hair and she looked with disbelieving eyes at the hybrid in question, only realizing seconds later that they stopped at her house.

Klaus pondered his next words while trying to tame his temper. True honesty, he thought, it was so rare to him, but not with Caroline. "You see ... I _am_ the bad guy, Caroline."

He wanted to lash out at her. This was the way he always had been and always will be. Perhaps this was how they functioned, if someone came too close to them they shied away.

"I refuse to believe that." She spoke in soft and caring voice.

"Believe it."

When it turned quiet again, a question was burning in his mind that had plagued him all along.

"You once said that ..." He laughed disbelievingly, not quite understanding why he was doing this, "... you said what I really wanted was loyalty." Klaus sensed her turn her head turn abruptly to him and knew she remembered.

"Did you mean it?"

After a moment's consideration Caroline said, "Yes. But I won't be loyal to you because I'd be obligated. I want to."

Together they shared a small smile in the dark night.

Caroline had not a clue why she was being nice to him. Lie. She knew why. In some rare moments she saw Klaus how he really was. He seemed ... human. Maybe that was what drew her to him. He allowed himself to be vulnerable to her and trusted her. How could she not like him?

When the moon reflected in his gleaming eyes, Caroline plucked up her courage and leaned forward.

Klaus's breath hitched and thought he was dreaming when he felt the sensation of Caroline's soft lips on his cheek. He still closed his eyes to savour this moment.

He caught her blushing smile before Caroline hurried out of his car.

Just before she reached her door, he couldn't help but call out, "Caroline, love?"

When Klaus saw her beautiful face again he dared, "You look ravishing, by the way.", before driving away.

Not seeing a joyful smile on Caroline's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, guys! How do you like it? Please leave a message and/or a review. I'm trying to write longer chapters in the future, so buckle up.


End file.
